


Scary spoopy... Santa claus?

by PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cardigans, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Coffee, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance/pseuds/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s November 2nd, and you’re my annoying neighbor who already has their Christmas decorations up, and overnight it got super windy and somehow your inflatable Santa blew into my yard and is stuck in my tree but when I knocked on your door all my anger disappeared because you’re a lot cuter than I thought you would be and I forgot how to talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary spoopy... Santa claus?

**Author's Note:**

> Cute fluffy writing prompt from Tumblr
> 
> My tumblr to shout prompt ideas at me : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pete-wentz-screaming
> 
> Feel free to shout at me

Patrick rolled out of bed and looked out his window to see a large red blob covering the tree in his front yard. Squinting, he realized wasn't wearing his glasses, he grabbed his glasses and shoved them onto his pale face and took another look out his front window. He could see that the red blob in his tree from a moment ago was a deflated santa decoration from the neighbor's yard next door. It was November 2nd, the Halloween decorations came down and the Christmas decorations went up all in the same day. Patrick had his own decorations up for halloween, and took them down as well the day before, but replaced them with only a small thanksgiving themed yard flag beside his mailbox. Patrick sighed knowing he would have to confront his new next door neighbor. Patrick pulled on his black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a thin black cardigan almost forgetting his favorite hat. 

Patrick came out his front door glaring at the deflated santa in his tree and walked over to his neighbor's house. When Patrick arrived at the front porch, he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Patrick waited for a moment and turned to leave to attempt to wrestle the santa from his tree, knowing all too well he would be too short to reach it when he heard the door behind him swing open. 

“Uh hello?” The man in the doorframe called. Patrick spun around to be greeted by an olive skinned man wearing only a pair of boxers. Patrick’s face flushed red and he stared at the ground at the man's feet. 

“Uh you're santa is kinda...” Patrick replied with stutter. Patrick looked back to the man’s face and he couldn't tear his gaze from the other man's beautiful green eyes staring back at him. 

“Hey? What my santa is what?” The man in the doorway waved his hands in front of Patrick’s face. Patrick quickly snapped out of his daze. 

“Oh uh… Your inflatable santa… It's in my tree…” Patrick flushed red again and stared down at his feet and picked at the cuff of his cardigan’s sleeve. 

“Um oh yeah I’m Patrick i live next door i live…” Patrick pointed in the direction of his own house “right there, that's also where your giant inflatable santa happens to be” 

“Well, I’m Pete Wentz, and I… I don't have any clothes on… Uh so I’ll get dressed and come retrieve my santa.” 

Patrick watched as Pete walked back into his house and just before Pete’s door shut Patrick called his name, causing Pete to re-open the door. 

“Do you want to have coffee after you get your santa out of my tree? I never actually got to meet you when you moved in” 

“Sure i’d like that” Pete agreed with a wide smile. Patrick gave a silent nod and a smile and turned to walk home. Patrick's day was going to be a little bit better than he thought.


End file.
